First Time
by rin misaki
Summary: Un soir, toute la famille Sommet sors pour aller fêter le retour d'Antoine d'Angleterre. Seul le Geek reste à la maison. Lorsque le Patron rentre, au beau milieu de la nuit, blessé, le Geek ne peut s'en empêcher. /Yaoi/Lemon/Geetron/COMPLETE/


Voilà un petit lemon Geetron écrit sur demande de ma soeur ^^

Lemon: description détaillée d'une scène de sexe

Yaoi: romance entre deux hommes

Geetron: Patron x Geek

Voilà, vous êtes prévenus ^^

Disclaimer: Personne ne m'appartient :/

Raiting: M!

Enjoy *w*

* * *

First Time

Il étaient tous sortis. Il était seul, dans le salon, en face à face avec ce jeu qui l'occupait depuis déjà quelques jours.

_- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas venir?_

_- Oui, je voudrais essayer de terminer mon jeu._

_Il partirent donc tous pour aller chez Antoine, pour fêter son retour d'Angleterre. _

_Le Hippie était (on se demande bien pourquoi) heureux de retrouver son équivalent de chez minute papillon._

_Et Mathieu de revoir son collègue et amant._

_Le Panda de sortir, la Fille de pouvoir draguer, le Prof de pouvoir répondre à d'éventuelles questions extérieures et le Démon... de voir des gens tout simplement._

_Seul le Patron était introuvable, il devait être avec ses putes, comme à son habitude._

_Ils partirent donc._

Le jeune gamer était à deux doigts de vaincre le boss final lorsqu'il entendit la porte claquer, ce qui le fit sursauter.

Il se retourna, tremblant.

Il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça.

Le Patron.

Mais pas juste le Patron comme ça.

Le Patron avec la chemise ouverte jusqu'au milieu du torse, la veste déchirée, une entaille barrant son épaule gauche dans la largeur, du sang coulant le long de son bras, gouttant du bout de ses doigts sur le plancher, les yeux légèrement vitreux, couvert de sueurs, son arme dans sa main valide et prêt à défaillir comme une gamine de 15 ans le lendemain de sa première cuite.

Le tout dans l'encadrement de la porte face à un gamin bouche bée.

Si bien que lorsqu'il s'écroula, seul le sol accueilli sa chute.

Le Geek accouru à ses côtés et l'appela mais le criminel ne répondit pas, il en était bien incapable.

Le gamer le traina donc tant bien que mal jusqu'à la chambre de leur créateur étant donné que c'était la seule au rez-de-chaussé.

Il l'allongea avec difficulté sur le lit, s'y reprenant plusieurs fois, au plus grand malheur du pauvre (pauvre?) Patron.

Il alla chercher la trousse de secours et débarrassa le plus vieux(?) de sa veste et de sa chemise puis , imitant Mathieu lorsqu'il le soignait, il nettoya et banda sa plaie.

Puis il se reporta sur son visage. Il avait l'air épuisé et de grosses grosses gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front.

Il l'effleura de ses doigts mais les éloigna presque immédiatement.

Il était brûlant.

Il alla chercher une poche de glace et, après l'avoir essuyé, il enveloppa la poche dans un torchon et la posa sur son front.

Il hésita à retourner jouer.

Pouvait-il laisser un blessé fiévreux seul?

Et que s'était-il passé?

Il comptait lui demander lorsqu'il se réveillerait, il décida donc de rester.

Il prit donc son temps pour détailler l'homme devant lui, à présent torse nu.

Bien qu'ils aient hérités du même corps à la base, ils étaient à présent bien différents. Le criminel était bien plus musclé que lui.

Il se sentait si frêle, ce qui était quand même un peu(?) le cas.

Il voulait le toucher et rougit a cette idée en secouant la tête.

Ce torse si finement musclé l'attirait d'une certaine manière et ce visage si semblable au sien lui paraissait si différent et si beau.

Il le détailla et finalement céda face à lui même avec une certaine honte.

Il appela le criminel pour vérifier s'il était bien inconscient.

Voyant que oui, il effleura doucement ce torse imberbe qui l'attirait tant, il ne savait pourquoi.

Il retira rapidement sa main et devant l'absence de réaction, il réitéra son geste. Plusieurs fois.

Puis son attention se porta sur les lèvres du criminel.

Il les regarda avec envie, se surprenant de penser à de telles choses.

Le Patron dormait... il pouvait bien essayer, de plus cette occasion ne se reproduirait pas.

Il approcha lentement ses lèvres de celles de son vis à vis, hésitant et gauche.

Lorsqu'elles se touchèrent, il ferma d'instinct les yeux et savoura ce doux contact.

Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il vit que l'autre avait les yeux lui aussi ouverts et était parfaitement conscient. Depuis quand?!

Il tenta de se relever, se préparant à s'excuser mais une main le stoppa net, s'agrippant à ses cheveux, le forçant à prolonger ce contact si délicieux.

Il senti les lèvres du blessé se mouvoir contre les siennes et frémit lorsqu'il senti sa langue glisser contre elles en quête de plus.

Il hésita puis s'abandonna à ce baiser, son premier vrai baiser.

Il entrouvrit en tremblant sa bouche et son vis-à-vis, lui, n'hésita pas. Il entama avec lui un baiser violent et passionné. Les sensations qui envahissaient le plus petit(?) le déstabilisaient, c'était une première pour lui.

Il s'éloigna alors, pantelant, manque d'air oblige.

Il était rouge pivoine et regardait son vis-à-vis avec incompréhension.

- P-Pourquoi... t-tu...

- C'est toi qui as commencé, gamin, répondit-il d'une voix plus rocailleuse et cassé que d'habitude. Son habituel sourire collé au visage.

Le gamin était figé, trop embarrassé pour dire quoi que ce soit.

Le criminel s'assit tant bien que mal et planta son regard dans le sien.

Il tendit sa main valide et effleura la joue du Geek qui rougit d'autant plus, si cela lui était possible.

Le Patron rapprocha le visage du plus petit lentement du sien et déposa de nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes.

C'en était trop, le gamer se sentait désiré et désirait en retour.

Il se leva, sans briser le baiser et s'assit aux côtés du Patron.

Ce ballet enfiévré ne cessa que lorsque l'oxygène vint à leur manquer.

Le Geek vit que son partenaire avait du mal à maintenir la position assise, son bras le faisant souffrir.

Il le força, doucement, à se coucher.

Il retira son tee-shirt et se pencha pour embrasser de nouveau le blessé.

Le désir lui faisait entreprendre des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé faire avec un homme, celui-là encore moins.

Son instinct le guidait.

Il glissa sa langue le long du cou de l'autre, traversant une clavicule, descendant jusqu'à un téton.

Avant d'avoir pu commencer quoi que ce soit de concret, le Patron inversa leurs places.

- En général, c'est moi le dominant, gamin. On va pas briser les bonnes habitudes, lâcha-t-il, souriant.

Quelques jours plus tôt, cette situation aurait effrayé le gamin. Maintenant, il ne la désirait que plus.

- Et ton bras...? hésita le Geek.

- T'inquiète, j'ai vu pire.

Il l'embrassa derechef.

Il mordilla un de ses bouts de chair, lui volant quelques gémissements étouffés.

Il lécha, suça, mordilla jusqu'à ce que le gamin ne puisse plus étouffer ces petits cris si excitants.

Il descendit sur son ventre, jusqu'à son nombril. Là, il traça de petits cercles du bout de sa langue.

Le jeune homme gémissait sans retenue.

Il descendit encore et tandis qu'il décrochait le bouton du jean du plus petit.

Il continua à descendre et, lorsqu'il arriva audit jean, il pris la braguette entre ses dents et la fit descendre, lentement.

Il laissa ensuite courir ses doigts sur la bosse du boxer de son vis-à-vis, tout en sentant qu'une autre se formait dans son propre pantalon.

Il retira le pantalon de sa victime(?).

Il se redressa donc et lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur le petit gamer, il ressentit un ardent désir le brûler.

Ledit petit gamer était légèrement en sueur, les joues rougie de plaisir et de désir, le corps un peu cambré pour aller à la rencontre de celui du criminel. Il était si mignon et si... désirable.

Le Patron s'appuya sur son bras gauche, ayant oublié sa blessure, mais il céda et la douleur lui vrilla la tête, si bien qu'il tomba à la renverse aux côtés du Geek.

Le gamin se remit sur lui et détacha avec délicatesse son pantalon, le faisant glisser le long de ses jambes.

Ils étaient tous deux en boxer, se dévorant des yeux.

Le gamer saisi alors celui du criminel et le laissa rejoindre leurs autres vêtements au pied du lit.

Il effleura de ses lèvres l'érection dudit criminel qui frémit à ce contact.

Il y laissa jouer sa langue, léchant, suçant.

Puis il la pris en bouche, y appliquant de lents vas-et-viens, recouvrant ses dents de ses lèvres.

Il suçota doucement puis, dans un élan d'insolence, de provocation, découvrit ses dents et les laissa glisser le long de la verge gonflée.

L'homme en noir (à présent nu) se cambra et gémit.

- Je-je vais...

Il se lâcha dans sa bouche avec contentement. L'autre avala avec plaisir.

- Retire ton boxer, ordonna-t-il au gamin qui s'exécuta, pantelant.

Il posa deux doigts sur ses lèvres.

Le jeune gamer les léchas avec envie.

Il les suça, les mouillant de sa salive.

Le Patron les retiras et les laissas glisser le long de son dos.

Il entra un doigts en lui.

Celui-ci se cambra et s'y habitua bien vite.

Il gémit, de douleur cette fois, lorsqu'un second doigt vint rejoindre le premier.

Il s'y habitua petit à petit.

Puis il releva la tête et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son amant(?).

Il lui fit comprendre qu'il voulait impatiemment le sentir en lui. N'ayant pas de point de comparaison, cela lui paraissait si bon.

Le criminel le souleva un peu et le pénétra, doucement, pour ne pas le blesser.

Il lui laissa le temps de s'habituer et lorsque ses gémissements redevinrent des gémissements de plaisir, il commença de lents vas et viens, le Geek se soulevant et s'abaissant sur son sexe gonflé.

Il prit son érection en main et y appliqua le même rythme.

Ils accélérèrent, la tension montant, leur désir se rassasiant.

Le gamin se soulevait, s'empalait, lâchant des cris qu'il ne pouvait étouffer, qui rejoignaient ceux de son partenaire.

Puis il éjacula.

Il fut suivi de près par l'autre.

Sa semence parsemant le torse du Patron, arrivant jusqu'à son visage, il le vit se lécher la lèvre.

Il se retira et s'affala aux côtés de son criminel. Il prit le drap et tenta de l'essuyer, tout en s'excusant faiblement.

Son amant lui pris la main et l'accompagna dans son geste.

Puis le Patron se redressa avec difficulté et le força à faire de même. Il le conduisit jusqu'à la salle de bain.

Ils se mirent dans la grande douche et il alluma l'eau, qui les engourdit d'une douce chaleur.

Le gamin commençait à s'endormir.

Le Patron le lava, habillement, habitude oblige, ce n'était pas son premier amant.

Une fois le nettoyage terminé, il se mit face à lui et posa ses lèvres à la base de son cou. Il mordit férocement dans la chair, suçant, laissant une marque presque circulaire, rouge, sous les gémissements fatigués du plus petit.

Il l'embrassa et le Geek s'endormit dans ses bras.

Il éteignit l'eau et le porta tant bien que mal jusqu'au lit du schizophrène, flegme de monter oblige.

Il se coucha à ses côtés, bien au chaud sous les couvertures.

Il lui caressa la tête et l'embrassa.

Ils s'endormit.

Lorsque mathieu rentra, il remarqua tout d'abord le sang maculant l'entrée.

Paniquant, il suivit les traces qui menaient jusqu'à sa chambre.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il trouva le Geek en train de rebander l'épaule du Patron.

- Bonjour, Mathieu.

- Salut gamin.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, demanda-t-il en désignant la blessure.

- Rien, un petit accrochage avec un client

Mathieu tourna les talons après lui avoir dit de faire attention, ne se doutant pas que dans son dos, les deux hommes échangeaient un baiser passionné.

* * *

Reviews? *w*

Le dessin est de moi, donnez vos avis ;)

Sur ce,

Rin Misaki :3


End file.
